Complications in a Relationship
by Cecil Kain Cerberus
Summary: Garland is sick and tired of the Warrior's constant excuses to ignore their fated duels. So, in order to end these complications, he sets forth a plan in moment that may, or may not, win back the Warrior's heart.


**A little note from Cecil Kain Cerberus:** **My yaoi loving friend would not stop pestering me, so I wrote this to shut her up. Please don't take this seriously, although I love the idea of Garland being angsty over WoL's marriage life. XD I love tormenting villains so badly.**

**Title**: Complications in a Relationship

**Author**: Cecil Kain Cerberus

**Characters (central focus)**: Garland, Warrior of Light, Lightning, other Chaos warriors here and there

**Rating**: T

**Warnings for the reader: **Cussing, Garland being gay, Lightning's fists, ooc bits

**Setting**: AU/crackish setting, not really sure anymore -_-

**Summary**: Garland is sick and tired of the Warrior's constant excuses to ignore their fated duels. So, in order to end these complications, he sets forth a plan in moment that may, or may not, win back the Warrior's heart.

**Length:** Three parts

**Genre****: **Humorish Angsty fail at yaoi romance; mostly humor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Square-Enix does. But if I did . . . well, let's just say some people would lose their sanity, while others would . . . erm . . . yeah.

* * *

_**-::Complications in a Relationship::-**_

_**-:Chapter I – In which Garland reminiscenes better days:-**_

* * *

Garland was ticked off.

Beyond ticked off, actually, as he stomped away from the Warrior's house again for the fifth time this month. He was getting sick and tired of the man's constant excuses to avoid their fated battles.

And it was all because of the stupid woman! The one who stole the Warrior's heart from Garland's grasp.

Lightning Farron.

Garland cursed the woman for the tenth time that day, making it now the three-thousand-two-hundred-and-fifty-seven time this month.

Grinding his teeth beneath his helmet, he marched back to Chaos's lair, which seemed very void of anyone, save himself.

Dropping his sword on the cold, lonely ground, the stalwart slopped on a well-worn couch, sighing heavily.

He let his mind wander, back to better days when he had the Warrior all to himself. All those battles they fought, blades crossing and curses exchanged as the two rivals were glare each other down, the Warrior's eyes full of spite.

And then these fanciful daydreams changed when that accursed woman showed up. It, at first, didn't change anything between the Warrior and Garland, and he would even admit that Lightning brought some extra spice to the mix.

Garland narrowed his eyes as he recalled the first time the Warrior had to call off one of their fights, claiming he had to meet with someone. Garland had shaken it off as nothing special, until, while wondering the land, he stumbled upon the Warrior of Light and that despicable woman, making out.

Really, Garland had thought. He didn't think the Warrior swung that way, which, in a sense, brought up some distress to the war-loving stalwart. The next battle they shared, Garland attempted to probe the Warrior for information, only to be shot down when his tactics were misunderstood.

This absence of battle soon became more frequent, even going as far as the Warrior seemingly forgetting one conflict. Garland had been left standing there, tabbing his armored boot impatiently. An hour passed before the Warrior came racing in, face red and armor disheveled. He had promptly apologized, claiming that he had lost track of time.

Garland had had it. He insulted the man then and there, blasphemies leaving him at a pace that would made the Elvaan girl cry. The Warrior, however, merely took the blows, looking slightly confused.

Garland then let out his stream throughout the battle, swinging his large sword harder and harder at the Warrior. One particular stroke, he recalled, had crashed into the Warrior's chest. The knight had then called a time-out, saying he had to check something.

Removing the plated chest-piece, he reached into his skin-tight tunic, letting a sigh of relief escape his lips when his hand returned, holding something delicately in his palm. Garland had moved behind him, looking over the knight's shoulder out of mild curiosity.

It was piece of jewelry, a lightning bolt crossing past a sword. Garland had arched an eyebrow, wondering why on earth the normally stoic man had such anxiety for such a trinket. Posing the question, the Warrior's answer was dodging, but after some aggressive tactics issued by the massive former Cornelia knight, an answer was finally given.

"I am engaged," the Warrior had stated at last. Garland laughed. "Truly? To what? A frog princess?"

The Warrior's eyebrows furrowed, and with a slight heated tone, replied, "No. I am engaged to Lightning, if you must know."

That made Garland laugh even harder. Sure, he had seen the two making out some time ago, but the two joining in a martial union was… such a jest!

However, the Warrior had maintained the story, until Garland finally realized the man had really meant it.

More cancellations came his way. He saw less and less of the Warrior by himself, and more and more of his rival and his finance together.

Everything began to move quickly. The wedding came and went, nothing too fancy or specular. Garland had the pleasure of crashing said wedding, before being beaten to a bloody pulp by both the Warrior and his now wife. Garland had enjoyed it, though, so he wasn't really complaining much.

Then, things became slightly better. Once the honeymoon was over (which consisted of the Warrior and his wife traveling to her homeworld), everything went back to normal, it seemed. The Warrior actually came to the battles, and Garland felt at peace again.

Then the news struck. The Warrior had not been on his A-game, constantly being distracted, asking the stalwart sometimes odd questions, mostly circling around babies. Garland became feed up and had demanded an answer.

With a slight proud look on his face, the Warrior responded, "I'm going to be a father."

In present time, the stalwart sighed heavily. That's when things became complicated. The Warrior had become distracted more and more, and when the brat had been born, more complications came about.

The brat had to be watched over twenty-four seven, it seemed. Some days the Warrior could make it to combat, other days he had to watch over the kid himself, with that accursed woman needing to run errands, save her world from a crazed lunatic (seriously, weren't there enough in this world?).

Once, Garland had recalled with great jealous, the Warrior had to fight the lunatic himself, as that accursed woman had gotten some kind of cold.

Tabbing his foot with an angry sigh, Garland in present day rubbed his metal head with clawed hand. "These distractions have got to stop," he moaned to himself. If they didn't, the stalwart honestly felt he would fade from this world as a rusted ghost.

And, with a dark glare passing over his eyes, was not going to happen.


End file.
